Lil' Bro
by Teri
Summary: Jimmy Olsen attends a newspaper conference in San Francisco and runs into an old friend. Is it possible there is a connection? Jimmy & Paige, Jimmy & Phoebe Friendship, Crossover with 'Lois & Clark' and 'Charmed'


**Lil' Bro**  
_A Charmed / Lois & Clark Crossover Story _  
By Teri

* * *

Summary: Phoebe and Jimmy Olsen are old friends from their college days. What happens when they finally meet again? Has life in Metropolis prepared Jimmy for the Charmed Ones? Do the sisters and Jimmy have something in common? A Charmed/Lois & Clark Crossover. (Paige/Jimmy). - Set just after Wyatt's birth.

Disclaimer: The characters from Charmed and Lois & Clark belong to their creators, sadly one of which I am not. This story was written for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell was sitting down to lunch. She was attending a National News Paper Conference, which was being hosted by her paper here in San Francisco. Her boss, Elise, insisted that she attend despite the fact that she was willing to do almost anything not to go. She was already miserable and it was only half way through the first day.

All she could think was, "where was a good demon when you needed one?"

"Phoebe?" Phoebe heard a voice call out to her. Great another person who wanted to talk to her about her column. Maybe she could ignore them? She didn't budge and continued to eat her lunch.

"It is you! Phoebe. Hi," a male voice nearly stuttered. This time the voice sounded slightly familiar so Phoebe decided to turn around. When she did, she received a surprise

"Jimmy? Jimmy Olsen?" She asked in surprise.

The young man nodded.

"What are you doing here? It is so good to see you again lil' bro," she squealed as she stood and hugged him.

"I am here for the newspaper conference. You?" He asked as he hugged her back.

"Me too."

"You? Wait a minute, you're 'Ask Phoebe,'" Jimmy said shaking his head. "Should have known."

"Yeap, that's me," she smiled.

"The Planet covers you in syndication. You articles are always fun to read."

Phoebe smiled, finally let him go.

Jimmy smiled back, "I can't believe we haven't seen each since . . . ."

"Since, I left Metropolis after Gram died - wow, its' been six years." Phoebe looked sad for a moment, "I can't believe I let that much time pass since I last saw you lil' bro."

"Hey, we are seeing each other now," he grinned at her.

"Yeah, how about dinner and we can catch up," Phoebe suggested.

Jimmy grinned, "Can't Pheb, I've got a date."

She smiled at him this time not the I am pleased to see you smile she had been sporting since she saw him, but this was the smile she always had when they talked about her favorite subject: _LOVE_. "A date huh? Well as your big sister I think I should meet her before I let her spend time with you."

"I've missed you too. I've never found another friend like you. I mean CK is a real good friend, but with you I actually felt like I had family."

"I know. When I was in Metropolis and I was estranged from my sisters. We weren't acting like family, but I had you. Best thing I ever did during that time is when I adopted you." She punched him in the shoulder, "so what about this girrlll?"

"Maybe I should reconsider this 'I missed you' thing," Jim joked.

They managed to talk a while before lunch finished and the next session of the conference began. Phoebe told him how she made up with her sisters. She didn't get into Pru dieing and finding Paige. She'd wait to she had more time with him. It was more important than a quick conversation. Jimmy told her that he was still working at the Planet and that he had gotten some by-lines. They agreed they would spend the next evening together catching-up.

* * *

Jimmy looked up at the sign "P3". This was where she had wanted to meet him.

He first met her in Metropolis. She had been on vacation several years back and Metropolis being Metropolis he met her when interviewing a group of people rescued by Superman. They spent the rest of her vacation together. They continued to e-mail each other for a while. Then, she met members of her birth family and things got hectic for her and she stopped e- mailing him.

Later, Perry sent Jimmy to San Francisco for a story and there she was behind a desk at Social Services. She had been as thrilled to see him, as he was to see her. They spent much of the rest of his trip with her. Although, she had kept running off and had the lamest excuses. She sort-of reminded him of Clark that way. Still, spending time with her was worth it. She was vivacious, charming, intelligent, and funny. They always had fun together.

When he went home they continued to e-mail. This time they didn't stop. They talked about everything and nothing. She occasionally mentioned her sisters, but generally preferred not to mention them. She told him he was someone she could talk to without dealing with her everyday life. He didn't understand what could be so bad, but respected her wishes. Although, he did know she was thrilled to become an aunt.

So now, they were going to see each other again. He walked into the club, looking for his raven-haired dated for the evening.

"Jimmy! You're here," he heard her voice behind him. He turned and saw her, at least he thought it was her, but the hair was red.

"Paige? Hardly recognized you with the hair." He grinned.

She nudged his shoulder with hers. "Come on," she smiled. "Let's get a drink."

They talked and caught-up. It was if they had never been apart.

Jimmy went to the conference the next day. He ran into Phoebe. She invited him to dinner with her family and then suggested they could spend the rest of the evening catching up. He agreed. He had always wanted to meet Pru and Piper. Phoebe had told him once that Pru was a wonderful photographer even if she was hadn't been working in the field. Maybe they could have a good chat. Plus, he was looking forward to a diner cooked by Piper. Every meal he ever ate with Phoebe she would compare it less than favorably to Piper's cooking.

He and Phoebe arrived at the her house. He was a little nervous meeting her family. They went in. In the living room was a handsome blonde man holding a new born baby.

"Leo, I want you to meet Jimmy Olsen." Phoebe looked at Jimmy. "Jim this is my brother-in-law Leo Wyatt." She walked over and took the baby from Leo, "and this is my nephew Wyatt Halliwell. Hello, Wy. Hello."

Leo reached over and shook Jimmy's hand. "Pleased to met you Jim."

"You too, Leo. Congratulations," he motioned to the baby.

"Thanks."

Phoebe handed the baby back to Leo and grabbed Jimmy's arm. "Come on, I want you to my sister Piper."

"Piper!"

"In here!"

Jimmy and Phoebe entered the kitchen. Phoebe made the introductions. Jimmy and Piper chatted for a few minutes. Phoebe was surprised to learn that Jimmy had learned to cook and was actually having an intelligent conversation with Piper about food preparation.

"Hey Piper, where's Paige?"

The name caught Jimmy's attention, but quickly dismissed it, what would the odds be? "Wait, Paige? I thought your sister's name was Pru?"

Piper dropped what she was holding and then quickly gathered it up.

"I'm sorry Jim, I should have told you. Pru died nearly three years ago."

Jimmy was so sorry he asked, "Pheb, Piper, I am very sorry."

"It's okay sweetie, you didn't know," Piper smiled.

It was obvious that Piper forgave him and that she liked him. That made Phoebe happy. She didn't intend to let her lil' bro drift so far away again.

"I was out of a few things and I sent her to the store," Piper finished.

"Paige is our younger sister," Phoebe volunteered. "Turns out our Mom fell in love and had another child after our parents divorced. In fact, I think she is about your age. Born in 1977,"

Now Jimmy hadn't worked with Lois and Clark for so many years without being quick and observant. "Pheb? Paige, is her last name Matthews, by any chance?"

Phoebe and Piper looked at him surprised, but before either could say anything the back door opened.

"I think I got everything Piper, but I made a few substitutions," Paige's voice dropped off and looked around the room. "Jimmy, what a surprise. I thought you were meeting a friend for dinner?" She put the bag down and went over to hug him. "Not that I am not happy to see you, I am. Your friend's lost is my gain." She turned to Piper, "can we fit an extra person for dinner?"

Piper smiled, "I don't think that will be necessary."

Paige looked confused. Phoebe looked like she was trying to put two and two together with some trouble. Only Piper and Jimmy seemed to have caught on.

"Paige, I am surprised to see you," Jimmy grinned. "Pheb is my old friend. We met in Metropolis while she was in college." He turned to Phoebe. "Pheb, you wanted to meet 'the girl', well your wish is my command," he smiled as he gestured to Paige.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other. "You?" They said together.

Piper chuckled and was very tempted to hum "It's a small world after all," but she resisted the temptation.

Jimmy looked at Piper and winked at her before beginning with mock seriousness, "Do you think they approve of each other."

She smiled back shaking her head, "nahhh!"

After explaining to Leo, they all had dinner together. Instead of Phoebe and Jimmy chatting, the whole family stayed. It was obvious to the others that Jimmy and Paige had a lot of potential together. It was too bad he would go home at the end of the week.

Phoebe and Jimmy explained how they meet and became close friends. Paige explained how she meet Jimmy. They all told Jimmy about Paige meeting her sisters, leaving out the 'we are the charmed ones' part of the story.

Jimmy ended up spending every evening with the Halliwell family that week. Usually when he was away from the Planet, all he wanted to do was go back. For the first time since he started working there when he was 16 - ten nearly 11 years ago - he was in no hurry to go back.

Piper found out that Jimmy's favorite meal was Chicken Cordon Blue, so she made him a special going away dinner. She was grateful that things had been quiet this week and her sisters were able to spend time with him. Actually, she kind-of-liked him herself and fully understood why Pheb calls him 'lil bro'.

They sat down for dinner, but they had hardly started when the front door came crashing down. Leo grabbed the baby and the girls stood ready.

The man at the door looked worse than many of the things that had gone after Superman. Jimmy saw it snarl, then it produced a fire ball and threw it towards Paige. He didn't even think, he jumped up and pushed Paige out of the way taking the fireball himself.

Piper turned, "you don't do that to my house guest!" and blew him up.

She turned back to see Leo hand Phoebe the baby. Paige was leaning over Jimmy trying to heal him, but it wasn't working. Leo joined her and they were able to heal him.

"What just happened?" Jimmy said as he sat-up and looked around the room.

The sisters and Leo exchanged glances. Piper turned to Jimmy and froze him.

"This is why we don't have friends." She practically screamed. She sounded rather defeated.

"I liked having him around again. I don't realize how much I had missed him." Phoebe said with a slight sniffle.

Leo chuckled, "Wyatt and I liked having him here. It evened the number of guys to girls."

The sisters glared at him for a moment.

"So, what do we do ?" Paige asked.

"Memory dust?" Piper suggested, but Leo shook his head negatively. They all knew how he felt about using that stuff.

"Tell him he hit his head or that Piper spiked the punch?" Phoebe suggested with a half-smile.

Paige started tentatively, "Maybe we could tell him the truth?" She looked around. "I mean Phoebe has known him for like ten years and I've known him for four. I don't think he would tell."

"It might freak him out." Piper added. "Still freaks me out sometimes."

"Well maybe, but I mean have you been listening to his stories? He might not be involved with the supernatural, but with Superman around he sure has seen his share of weird." Paige explained.

Phoebe looked at Jimmy, "I think she may be right. I say we tell him."

"I don't know. I like him, but . . . " Piper's voice dropped.

"We could tell him a partial truth. I mean he knows he was healed. We could tell him just about whitelighters, that way Paige could visit him regularly." Phoebe grinned at her sister.

"I think you can tell him the whole truth." Leo said quietly. Piper looked at her husband inquisitively. He glanced back promising to explain later.

"Okay, we tell him." Piper announced. Seeing the looks on Phoebe's and Paige's faces she knew it was what they wanted. She just hoped it was the right thing. She unfroze him..

"That was a demon. Phoebe, Piper, and I are witches. He attacked and you save me, but were hurt in the process. Leo healed you. He's kind of an Angel." Paige said quickly.

He just looked at her.

Phoebe hit her sister's shoulder, "Way to break it to him gently."

Leo helped Jim off the ground, "I imagine you have a few questions."

He looked around, "Just a few."

They explained to him the whole story. From finding out they are witches, learning about Leo and whitelighters, to losing Pru and finding Paige. Phoebe even told him the whole story about Cole.

When they were done they looked at Jimmy. He seemed to be taking a little time to digest the information. He hadn't made any comments except to ask a few questions. They were getting worried about what he would say. Instead he looked up and grinned over to Paige, "Does this mean you can visit me in Metropolis fairly regularly?

The tension was broken and Paige went and gave him a hug. It was clear that everything was okay. They talked for so long that Jimmy missed his midnight flight. Paige orbed him home when they were done.

* * *

Over the next few months they did use and abuse the orbing powers. Jimmy and Paige attended shows and night clubs in Metropolis. Leo or Paige would bring Jimmy out for dinner with the family. Paige even went to the Kerth awards with Jimmy to watch him win his first award for an investigative piece he did with Lois and Clark. One time Leo even showed up to play basketball with Jimmy and Clark. They fell into a comfortable routine.

It had become clear that Jimmy and Paige were in love. Piper and Phoebe fully expected there to be a proposal of marriage in the near future.

"Guys, I don't want to intrude." Paige said.

"Paige you are our sister you are not intruding." Phoebe told her.

"Pheb, I don't think your Dad likes me."

"He likes you." Phoebe defended.

Paige just gave her a look that said, 'do you really believe what you just said, cause I sure don't.'

"Honey, its not that he doesn't like you. It's just he is uncomfortable around you, being his ex-wife's daughter. He feels like Sam is the reason he and Mom broke. He just needs to get to know you as Paige not just as their daughter." Piper tired to explain.

"Look, we'll compromise. I'll grab Jimmy and we'll go out to dinner, then we'll join you for desert. Fair?"

"Fair." "Definitely."

"Okay." Paige smiled and orbed out to get Jimmy just as the doorbell rang.

They went to answer the door, "DAD!"

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Victor had a nice dinner. After putting the baby to bed, they sat down for coffee and desert.

A few minutes later the front door opened, Paige and Jimmy walked in.

"Oh Dad, there is someone I want you to meet." Phoebe grabbed Victor's arm and pulled him up and over to Jimmy.

Jimmy and Victor's eyes met. No one else noticed the looks that passed between them.

"Daddy, I want you to meet our honorary lil bro, Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy, this is my dad Victor Bennett." Phoebe introduced.

"Jim?" Paige prompted noticing him hesitate. "Something wrong?"

"Sorry, Mr. Bennett just seemed familiar to me. Must be wrong." Jimmy tried to explain.

"Dad?" Piper had come over and asked noticing the odd look on her father's face.

Misinterpreting the problem Phoebe spoke, "Oh, don't worry about it Dad. Jimmy knows about us." She smiled. "His life is far from normal either. "

The comment caused Victor to give Jimmy an extra look. "He's not . . . "

"No, Dad." Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Jimmy works at the Dailey Planet - you know faster than a speeding bullet."

"Ahh."

"Why don't you all come in and sit down, rather than standing in the foyer?" Piper offered.

"Actually, Piper. I am not feeling to well. I must have eaten something bad," Jimmy gave a small deprecating smile. "It will teach me to eat somewhere besides here or P3. So, I am sorry for cutting out, but Paige can you take me home."

"Sure," she answered confused. Jimmy had been fine before they got home.

"Actually, Paige, why don't you let me take him home. I want to finalize our plans to go to the ball game." Leo interrupted.

Paige looked at Leo and then Jimmy, "Fine with me, honey?"

He nodded, "Fine."

Leo walked over to Jimmy and a moment later they were gone.

Piper took her father's arm and they walked back into the living room.

Paige leaned over to Phoebe, "What was that about?"

"I was going to ask you?"

Leo completed the orb. He and Jimmy were standing in his apartment in Metropolis. "You want to tell me about it Jim?'

"It is not important."

"Jimmy?"

"Leo, you are not my whitelighter. Let it drop."

"But I am your friend. I give you my word nothing you say will leave this room."

"You know already, don't you?"

"No, but I could tell that you already knew Victor."

Jimmy sighed. If there was anyone he could trust he guessed an Angel who happened to be his friend would be the one.

"Leo, how much do you know about him?"

Leo seemed confused by the change of direction, but answered the question. "He is Piper and Phoebe's father. He and there mother split-up just after Phoebe was born. He spent time with them for a few years, but eventually Grams convinced him to stay away."

"So you are sure he is the girls' father?" He asked. His tone sounded like he didn't know what he wanted the answer to be.

"I can assure you he is. What is this about Jimmy?" Leo asked again.

"What does he do for a living?"

"He is a businessman. Jimmy?"

"Have I ever told you about my Dad?"

Leo was grateful he was a whitelighter of he would have whiplash from this conversation. "Just that he wasn't around much when you were a kid."

"Right, he was a salesman or so I thought." Jimmy stopped. Leo remained silent. He was getting a bad feeling. "Turns out he worked for the NIA."

Leo looked at him in confusion for a moment.

"The NIA is a more secret agency, sort of like the CIA, FBI, NID . . . My Dad is a James Bond wanna-be. It's why he was gone so much."

"Jim," Leo began but Jimmy waived him off.

"Leo, did the girls have any use of their powers, before Grams died?"

Another whiplash moment, "no."

"Are you sure there isn't any chance that Phoebe had some premonitions?"

Leo shook his head. "Why?"

"Almost from the start she has called me her little bro." He paused for a moment. "Either my father has a twin or she was closer to the truth then anyone knew. Well, anyone except Dad."

Leo looked shocked, "Are you saying Victor is your Dad?"

"Well, I know him as Jack Olsen, but - yeah. I said I was sick because I needed to get out of there. Also, I had to think. I didn't want my Dad investigating you all, but I also didn't want to expose him if I didn't have to. Now it seems, it isn't work related. Just another secret."

"Jim, why don't you let me orb you back. It sounds like something you need to talk out with him."

Jimmy started laughing. "I guess we are brothers-in-law."

"Couldn't ask for a better one."

"I don't want to talk to him. Not yet."

"Don't you owe it to your sisters?"

"My sisters? My sisters!" He got a silly grin on his face which turned to momentary panic, "Paige! Oh, she is their half sister - so still not related to Paige. That was close."

Leo smiled at him. "Come on, bro."

Jim smiled his assent and they went back.

Meanwhile back at the house.

"I can't take the quiet any more. Dad, why was Jimmy looking at you like that. Do you to know each other?" Phoebe finally asked.

"I was wondering about that too?" Piper chimed in.

"I think I need to talk to Jimbo first." Victor said softly.

"Well, then I guess it is a good thing I came back." They all turned to see Jimmy with Leo standing behind him with his hand on his shoulder.

"Jim, do you want to go somewhere private?" Victor asked.

"Ah, no! I think I want to hear this." Phoebe said.

"Pho- BE," Piper hissed,

"No, Piper. I'm with Pheb, I want to know what is going on." Paige agreed.

"It's fine with me. Cause I've given this a little thought and unless I am totally wrong, they have a right to know to. Don't you think?' Jimmy looked at Victor.

"Yes, actually. It is part of the reason I came to down. Wyatt's birth as given me a lot to think about and I decided it was time. " He smiled slightly. "Wasn't expecting that you already knew them."

"Dad?" Piper and Phoebe asked at the same time.

"Jinx." Jimmy grinned. One thought kept running through his mind 'His Sisters.'

"Jimmy, you shouldn't say that. " Paige's eyes were wide.

"Why?"

"Cause PIPER and PHOEBE, don't like to be quiet." She smiled.

Leo gave her a nod. She was learning when the tension needed to be broken. She'll make a wonderful whitelighter.

"Victor, why don't you explain what is going on." Leo said softly.

"You know don't you?" He asked.

Leo looked at Jimmy who nodded. "Only what Jimmy has told me in the last few minutes." He walked over and sat down with his wife. Jimmy walked over and sat with Paige. Victor sat back down next to Phoebe.

"Now, that it is time. I hardly know where to begin." Victor sighed. "I hope you will all understand or even if you don't you will forgive me."

Phoebe put a hand on her shoulder and he gave her a grateful smile.

"How about I start it for you," Jimmy looked over at his Father who took a deep breathe and nodded.

"OK, Dad."

"Dad?" "Dad!" "Dad?"

Leo shot Jimmy a slightly disapproving glance, "Subtle aren't you? Couldn't you have broken it to them gently?"

"Like they did when they told me about themselves?" He grinned. "Turn about is fair play." He could get into being the little trouble making brother.

"Did you just say, Dad?" Piper asked.

"Surprise. It's a boy!"

* * *

Author's Note: James Read is a wonderful actor who brought to life many wonderful characters, although probably best known as Murphy Michaels (Remington Steele), he also portrayed Victor Bennett (Charmed) and Jack Olsen (Lois & Clark). 

I really hope someone liked this, I have never written in either of these fandoms before and was nervous to post this. Please tell me what you think.

Thanks, Teri

Orignally Posted: 11/03/03  
Edited: 11/20/05


End file.
